The subject matter herein relates generally to power connectors, and more particularly, to power connectors configured to supply power to separate components in an electrical system.
In some cases, it is desirable to reduce or minimize an amount of space that an electrical system or an electronic device uses. For example, a known computer system may include several electrical components that are enclosed within a common housing. To reduce the amount of spaced used by the computer system, the various electrical components may be arranged and configured with respect to one another to minimize the necessary space while also satisfying predetermined requirements for the computer system.
It may also be desirable to increase the working capabilities of an existing electrical system, such as the computer system discussed above. For instance, during the lifetime of the computer system it may be necessary or desirable to replace an electrical component with a newer version of the electrical component. However, introducing updated electrical components into an existing electrical system may present challenges. For example, if the new electrical component requires additional power to operate, the original configuration of the computer system may not be able to satisfy the increased power demand. One option may be to insert an additional component into the computer system that is capable of providing the power. However, adding an electrical component to an existing computer system may be impractical since the computer system was particularly configured for the other electrical components. It may be necessary to reposition one or more of the other electrical components in order to provide space for the new electrical component.